


Finding Elysium

by Silcrow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: But I don't care, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy BROTP, Donna joins the team!, Friendship galore!, I've had this planned out since I was like 14 and am finally writing this, Might be a bit cliche, No OC, Pre-S1 Goodness!, Team is Family!, season 1 divergence, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcrow/pseuds/Silcrow
Summary: The Amazons were created to teach the virtues and ways of the gods, but when one young and ambitious warrior joins the World of Man, she realizes that there is still much for her to learn. Her name is Troia and this is her Odyssey. S1 Divergence.





	1. Prologue

✥.✥.✥

◇  **Author's Notes:**  Hello! This is a story that I've wanted to write for a long time. It's a bit of a re-write actually, and I had it posted on here a long time ago. Originally, it was an OC based story, but then I figured that I might as well use Donna Troy, who is one of my all-time favorite DC characters and I believe should have been included in the show! Please enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

.◆◆◆.

_The bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding, go out to meet it._

_— Thucydides (460 BC– 395 BC)_

.◆◆◆.

* * *

**━━━━━━━━━━━  
** **┏━━━━━━━━━┓  
** **PROLOGUE  
** ┗━━━━━━━━━┛  
 **━━━━━━━━━━━**  
▽▽▽

IT WAS SURPRISINGLY COLD IN HELL – no, that wasn't quite right, she shouldn't call it that. She had been to the actual Underworld and knew that even the domain of the dead was far more pleasant than where she was now. This place was more like an inescapable fever dream, a perpetually twilit stygian landscape born from the collective fears of any who dared to walk its loam, thriving in the horror and hate and death that soaked its grounds.

Unfortunately, Troia knew that this place was all too tangible only to be that of a nightmare – the bruises and dried blood covering her body proved that much. This was a place where time moved at a crawling pace so that every agonizing second spent in it could be played out to the fullest, driving any sound mind to the brink of insanity.

This place was the beginning of the end.

The ground beneath her feet rattled, causing rocks to loosen and fall from the cavernous ceiling. The air felt as though it were sharp with ice and her chest ached with each breath she took, but the adrenaline surging through her veins had warmed her body and brought a new flame of life into her bones.

There was a war raging, and she was determined to fight.

That was who she was.

That was what she was created to do.

The heavy shackles that had been restraining her for so long had fallen to the floor, leaving her wrists bleeding and raw. As her dark and tired eyes flickered about, carefully observing the dangerous environment she was stuck in, a grave thought passed through her mind.

_'I'm going to die here.'_

It wasn't fear she felt when coming to this conclusion, though, but rather a sense of peace and closure. For so long, she had wondered what would be the cause of her demise, when the final blow would land.

She was Donna Troy, warrior of Themyscira, and she was now more determined than ever to win. If this indeed were to be her last stand, then she would make sure that it counted for something.

The stone cavern was dim, the torches that lined the walls having been freshly extinguished and caused the air to fill with billowing smoke and the odor of brimstone. A large hearth in the back of the dungeon flashed with green fire, though instead of giving off warmth, the ghastly flames seemingly absorbed all reaming heat, draining the energy and life from those around it.

In front of the pit, the silhouette of a body was just illuminated by the pale green light, silent and unmoving.

Troia, who was still in shock at the events that had just transpired before her, wanted to rush to her friend's aid and hold him in her arms. Tell him that there was still more to be done; that he couldn't leave them now.

She frowned. He had deserved so much better, and it was unfair for this to be his doom. It had happened so quickly, that she didn't even have the chance to react.

He had foolishly run in at the last moment before the chamber doors could fully close, wanting to help. Though little did her teammate know the true strength of their foe – as not even his knowledge of matters could have helped him.

The moment he raced forward to free her from the chains, a beam of red light had shot out from the dark. Kid Flash scrambled, attempting to avoid becoming another victim, but not even he could outrun death.

Troia had been unable to assist, barely able to stand on her legs, as she watched in horror as Kid Flash was blasted again and again with beams of pure energy until his body crumpled to the floor. Her mouth had opened, wanting so desperately to scream, but her voice was gone and her throat seared with fire.

But she had to remind herself that he was a hero, a warrior, just like her, just like all her other teammates. They knew the risks when coming here. They all acknowledged that it was likely not all of them would make it back.

That was the life of a superhero.

To make sacrifices for the greater good.

From outside the closed iron doors, Troia could hear the battle cries of said teammates as they waged war against demons and monsters far worse than any creature from her own pantheon. Not even her gods would have created monstrosities so terrible.

A burst of hysterical laughter, deep and dark in nature, echoed off the walls – a howl fueled by madness and a lust for power. Troia, her fatigued body still shaking from what she had just witnessed, turned to face where her enemy now stood. She had to focus now.

Its eyes burned red as it smeared fresh blood across its metal armor. The aura the beast gave off was as black as the void. She had never seen any man or god with that glow, not even Hades himself.

It was evil incarnate.

Troia stared down the villain and clenched her teeth, blood trickling down from her forehead. She needed to end this before anyone else she cared about was hurt — before anyone else died. The vile creature that had brought her team to this alien location needed to be taken down once and for all.

Troia prayed to the gods that she would be able to fulfill her duty.

Her  _destiny._

"Troy..." it grinned with sickening bemusement. "I presume after that insignificant city of your world? Well, just like it, you too will fall."

She smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"They said you were made to end me," the towering creature called out, its voice strident and consuming. "Let me spill your blood and show that no prophecy can stop my conquest."

Troia carefully watched as the enemy strode forward, its eyes began radiating red once more, ready to strike. She said nothing in return to the taunt, instead focused on what her first attack would be - she would need to be unpredictable yet precise with each blow. The monster was not going to be defeated easily.

The floor shook with each step it took forward, and Troia was thankful that she was wearing armor blessed by the gods.

Calmly breathing, Troia remembered the years of training she had before this fight – this wasn't her first battle with a demon, but this was undoubtedly going to be the toughest. She wasn't going to let this vile beast get the better of her. Her eyes never wavered from the oncoming threat, showing no fear for the Dark God to pick up on.

She licked her lips in anticipation. If this was how she died, defeating an evil that had killed so many innocents, then so be it. Troia had come to accept this as her fate.

Bringing her left arm forward, Troia held the silver shield etched with archaic runes of protection in front of her body, while her right hand reached for the sword sheathed in the jeweled scabbard on her waist.

Troia blinked, and the god charged.

* * *

✥.✥.✥

* * *


	2. Edge of Dreaming

.◆◆◆.

DREAM'D _in a dream, I saw a city invincible to the_  
 _attacks of the whole of the rest of the earth;_  
 _I_ dream'd _that was the new City of Friends;_  
 _Nothing was greater there than the quality of robust_  
 _love—it led the rest;_  
 _It was seen every hour in the actions of the men of_  
 _that city,_  
 _And in all their looks and words._

_—_ _I Dreamed in a Dream, Walt Whitman_

.◆◆◆.

* * *

**1  
** **━━━━━━━━━━  
** **┏━━━━━━━━┓  
** **EDGE OF  
DREAMING  
**┗━━━━━━━━┛  
 **━━━━━━━━━━**  
▽▽▽

THE SKY IS BLUE, the sun shines brightly, and the day is beautiful as young Troia of Themyscira breathes in the wonders of Paradise while she rushes through the city streets.

Amazons bid her greeting as she capers along the white cobble road leading to the marketplace, giggling and laughing as she feels the fresh afternoon breeze tousle her unruly hair. She clambers onto a small ledge that provides a suitable vantage point, overlooking the street below; from here, she carefully maps her route. She has to be quick, as Castalia won't wait around forever.

Troia lifts her chin to the skies and inhales until her lungs feel as though they will burst; her arms stretch out wide and she welcomes the sunlight as it warms her rosy cheeks.

_'What a perfect day for an adventure!'_  she gleefully thinks.

For the last several hours, Troia had been with her tutor, Hellene. Troia didn't  _not_  like Hellene – in fact, she was her favorite tutor so far – but the elder scholar has a tendency to forget that Troia is still a young girl who prefers to pass the day's time playing outdoors, not going over ancient texts in the library. Today's session had been exceptionally dull: reading well over fifty pages describing the Archidamian War, followed by practicing her Sumerian cuneiform until her hands cramped up!

Troia had wanted to ask Hellene when the last time  _she_  used cuneiform for any practical purpose, but didn't, as that would have been rude... and Troia had been afraid that Hellene would've smacked her knuckles red.

But now Troia's studies are over for the day and the rest of the afternoon is her's to command! She is absolutely giddy to be outdoors once more, free to run and roam about. She hums the melody of her favorite hymn as she leaps down from the step and darts into the bustling bazaar.

The market is always busy, filled with Amazons selling and buying a myriad of products and services. Many offer favorite items such as fragrant cheeses, pressed oils, and baked delicacies. At one end, a butcher cleans out the entrails of game animals caught from the woods and slices them to order; a fisher strings up cod and bass to hang above her booth; a farmer lays out a display of the freshest vegetables of the season, smiling proudly at her bountiful harvest.

There are other types of vendors, too, who showcase non-edible commodities such as hand-crafted jewelry made of gold and silver, inlaid with glistening precious crystals and gems; painted pottery depicting heroes' epic journeys and the gods' forays into the mortal realm; and clothing made from woven threads so fine that even Arachne would teem with envy. Some merchants offer more refined goods that can be precarious to obtain from the island: harpy eggs and siren scales to dragon teeth and manticore poison. There is even a small vile of ichor available for purchase (for what reason someone would need that, Troia was unsure.)

But the one table that always catches young Troia's eye is the only one she's allowed nowhere near: the weaponry.

Oh, how the Amazons love their weapons, and  _oh_ , how many there were to choose from! Swords and axes, bows and maces, spears and staffs. Even a selection of darts and daggers. All meticulously sharpened to razor-thin edges, and all incredibly lethal. There was something for anyone, regardless of their preferred battle style.

Troia sighs and thinks,  _'They could at least let me look at them!'_

The last time she had gone up to Io's stand, she had picked up a jar of burning Greek Fire and accidentally dropped it. Luckily, the others nearby were able to stifle the deadly flames before they could burn too long or cause too much destruction. Since then, a guard always stood near to make sure Troia stayed at a distance – Queen's orders.

As she slowly walks by the table, Troia dreams of the day when Queen Hippolyta finally deems her to be old enough to choose a weapon of her own. The tips of her fingers itch at the idea of a heavy steel blade being grasped tightly in her palm. Yes, it will be so much better than the wooden xiphos she is given at practices now.

_'It will be so sharp that I'll be able to cut through all of the Hydras' heads with one sweep!'_  she tells herself with a stern nod of confidence. Troia wonders if the Queen will finally allow it on her upcoming name-day. That would be the best present of all. Giving the off-limits table one last look over of yearning, she hurries further into the marketplace.

A small flock of chicken squawk in fear as Troia runs too close for comfort, compelling them to scramble in fear; a guard carrying two crates of wine nearly trips over her feet while trying to avoid stepping on the startled birds. Nearby, a merchant shakes her head in disapproval as she sells a bottle of olive oil. Troia gives a sheepish shrug in return.

By now, there isn't a single person on the island not accustomed to the young girl's antics.

Troia makes one planned stop in the hectic square: a small booth at the end of the row, made of old cracked oak and draped in green vines. On its surface is an array of the best fruit of the season: crimson apples, golden persimmons, green pears, and a bowl of perfectly round blueberries. Behind the counter stands one of the few elderly Amazons to live in Paradise. Oeone, with her thin white hair, wrinkled sun-splotched skin, and long crooked fingers stands apart from the rest of her sisters. The quiet elder methodically sews pieces of fabric together while no one patrons her stand.

Troia approaches fruit stall in a slow skip, attempting an expression of virtuosity on her face. The woman spots her quickly and peers down with a scrutinizing gaze; her pale blue eyes are filled with wisdom that can only come from living such a long life – unlike Troia's, which are a much deeper shade of blue and twinkle with a kind of naivety and wonder that only children can have.

Young Troia licks her dry lips and looks eagerly at the plethora of fruit before her. She had skipped breakfast that morning to watch Euboea and Artemis spar in the arena, which had turned into quite the spectacle. Them being two of the finest warriors on the island, it was no surprise that their simple match took over two hours to complete. By the time it was over, Troia had no time to eat as she had to meet Hellene for class.

Troia's eyes must have gone wide with desire, for Oeone's face softens with a warm smile. She picks up two of the reddest apples at her table and holds them out for Troia. "A treat for you and Castalia."

" _Epainō_!" Troia says in thanks and graciously takes the fresh fruit from the elder, placing one of the apples in her satchel to later give to Cas.

" _Oudén diaférei,_ " replies Oeone, whom despite her rough and haggard features, is one of the kindest Amazons and always enjoys spoiling Troia.

Oh, the perks of being the only child on the island.

"Are we having a good day, little Princess?" Oeone asks kindly, making the corners of her eyes crinkle.

Troia pouts. "I told you not to call me that!"

Troia hates it when people call her 'Princess' or any other royal title. Troia has never liked the idea that some Amazons are valued higher than others, and all because of lineage. Why the need for a hierarchy? All are thought of as sisters on Themyscira, anyway – perhaps not by blood, but through spirit and soul, without question. And that was a bond stronger than flesh.

Oeone laughs, her voice rich and calming. "But that is what you are! Do you wish to be otherwise?"

"I want to be a hero!" Troia declares loudly, standing as tall as her four-foot stature allows. She places her hands at her waist, puffs out her chest, and imagines to look toward the horizon as if on a boat at sea. "I will go into the world and defeat all the monsters, making the world safe from evil! I will become the greatest Amazon ever! No, the greatest hero!"

Oeone leans again and bends over her table so that her face is near level with Troia's. Her eyes flicker with amusement. "And why can a princess not also be a hero?"

Troia deflates and sighs. "Because the princess never gets to be the main character of the story! She only serves to help the hero, or worse, be saved by him! I don't need saving!" Her face scrunches up with disgust at the notion.

With a stroke of her chin, Oeone questions, "Well, what about Ariadne, who saved Theseus from the Minotaur? Or Atalanta, one of the most famed hunters in our history? They were princesses, you know."

"Yes, but-"

"And," Oeone cuts in, "I recall that there is currently an Amazon princess who is one of the greatest heroes of today! Don't tell me you've already forgotten about her!"

A blush spreads across the girl's cheeks. "N-no! Never! I want to be just like Diana!"

Then again, who didn't?

"That's nice to hear," Oeone smiles. "Perhaps you will be, and one day join the World of Man, too!"

Troia bursts into a grin at the idea; she has wished to venture out into the world for years! Every time her older sister returns to the island, Troia begs to be taken back with her - to the strange and dangerous land of the Patriarch! Of course, she's consistently told that her place is in Themyscira, but Troia has never been discouraged from continuing to try at the very least.

Oeone chuckles when she sees the gaping hole where a tooth is now missing in the child's smile. She then stands up straight and waves her hands in a shooing motion. "Well, off with you now, hero-princess. I have fruit to sell, and you have monsters to slay!"

Troia thanks Oeone once more for the apples, says farewell, and fast-tracks it, leaving the marketplace in her dust.

She trots along a narrow path which circles the town square and overlooks the endless ocean. Troia breathes in the salty sea air, giving her the idea that tomorrow she'll go swimming and look for turtles and pufferfish in the shallows. Or possibly fly her kite if the winds call for it.

_'If only the sun never set,'_  she muses wistfully, taking a bite from the crisp apple in her hand,  _'then I could play forever!'_  But Apollo waited for no one when pulling the sun across the heavens! And so, with a fiery determination to seize the day for all its potential, Troia continues forth to find her friend.

Castalia will be in the water gardens, as it is where the seer likes to be alone, away from the other Amazons and constant commotion found in the central city. It is there that she can focus her energies on her premonitions and come to make sense of them without interruption. Troia knows this because Castalia is her best friend.

While the Oracle mostly prefers solitude, Castalia always tolerates Troia's company, and even enjoys it. Troia thinks it has to do with the fact that even though Castalia's soul is hundreds of years old - just as the others - her body will forever be that of a twelve-year-old girl. Unlike the other Amazons, who are full-grown, beautiful examples of the perfect human form, Castalia is an immortal child, and for no other reason than that was the will of the gods.

While selfish in nature, Castalia's young form means that Troia isn't alone in resembling a small child, which provides some form of comfort to Troia. She sometimes finds it hard to think positively about herself when she's surrounded by women who any of which could very well be mistaken for the goddess Aphrodite. Castalia is a reminder that Troia isn't a total abnormality on the island.

Though the dynamics between them will change at some point, as Troia continues to grow and Castalia's body remains the same. She doesn't think about that, though; Castalia will always be her friend, through and through.

But while she is still young and unburdened from the full responsibilities that will come as she ages, Troia intends to make the most of each day. Today, she wishes to go on a proper adventure! Last week, Castalia had promised to show her the Old Ruins found in the northern mountains, so she thought that was what they could do.

According to the stories Troia has heard about the Ruins, there are still great and terrible monsters that lurk in the dark, waiting to fight and kill whoever dares to trespass. The only reason the Amazons leave them be is that the monsters pose no threat to their civilization, and as long as the monsters remain in the mountains, the Amazons will allow them to live.

Troia checks her satchel and sees that she has remembered to bring her small dagger (the only real weapon she is allowed to have, though it's barely sharp enough to cut through a piece of rope.) Still, Troia hopes that if the gods grant them enough fortune today, they'll come across a great beast, maybe even a cyclops! She has always wanted to see one of those in real life.

_'Have to hurry!'_  Troia thinks feverishly, picking up her pace. She was expected back by sundown for an after-dinner training session with Philippus, and she feared the general's wrath far more than any monster.

The water gardens sit on the edge of the river, just east of the city. They are made of tiered plateaus covered in grass and flowers, with long tiled fountains running up and down each level. The water that flows from the fountains eventually pool at the bottom, where it then falls over the cliffside, creating a waterfall. Stone walkways labyrinth the gardens, with benches lining the paths, offering scenic views of the surrounding nature. Marble statues depicting figures and creatures from the ancient times are positioned throughout. In the center is an open stone gazebo, encircled by a thin river of water; four wooden bridges lead to its steps.

That is where Troia sees her friend.

"Cas!"

Troia swishes through the long grasses and flowers, skipping and jumping down each tier; she reaches her hands out so that the lush flora tickles her palms. She is already thinking about asking Cas to tell the story of Persephone, again, as the seasons were coming to a change and it is one of her favorites.

Oh, how Troia loves to listen to the stories of the Old Times! Though, sometimes, she can't help but feel a sort of jealousy toward her sisters. Troia is young and has only known Paradise and the Amazons. Her sisters, however, have lived for centuries and experienced life in Man's World! They had been a part of the stories she reads about. They had known the heroes that Troia idolizes!

But there is nothing Troia can do about that. It is the way the gods willed it. So she makes the best of what she has; it makes Troia all the more determined to live her life to the fullest, with the promise that one day, stories of her own adventures will be told through song and poem!

Castalia doesn't seem to have heard her call, and as Troia closes in, she slows from a run to a walk and thinks with a tilt of her head,  _'Is she having a vision?'_  Usually, Castalia can sense her coming from distances away.

The Oracle's head remains dipped. Her hands are held to her side and pushing against the floor, acting like support beams to keep her body upright. She sits so still that from afar, she looks that of a statue.

Slowly, Troia walks up the few steps that lead to the gazebo and circles around the perimeter until she stands in front of her friend. She sees dozens of papers strewn about, some covered with harsh, indescribable sketches, others left utterly blank. Castalia uses the art to express her visions of the future. She struggles too much with finding the right words, so instead draws it out.

Usually, her drawings are beautiful and well crafted, with intricate details and precision. Castalia is talented enough that she could sketch out the entire island in perfect detail in under five minutes, going off memory alone. But as Troia looks down at all the sheets of paper around her, some of which have been crumpled in anger, she doesn't know what to think. She wonders if she should find Menalippe, the chief Oracle, or even the Queen.

Troia bites her lip, hesitant to do anything too rash; there could be a perfectly valid reason for the artistic mess before her. Perhaps Cas' vision was incomplete or just too foggy to make anything out - that did happen on the rare occasion. Troia frowns and waits, but Cas still doesn't notice her presence. Then, she carefully bends down and reaches out to pick up one of the papers off from the ground and—

"I told you never to do that!" Castalia shouts, her eyes snapping open and a stick of charcoal drops from her previously clamped hands. Her eyes are red and brimming with tears.

Troia startles and is prompt in retracting her hand away from the papers. She watches her friend with a new worry. "Cas... Are you okay?"

The Oracle stands and takes a deep, shaking breath. Troia sees beads of sweat that have formed on her brow; her frizzy red hair is disheveled from constant pulling. The palms of Cas' hands are stained black from the charcoal. There is a look in her eyes, one of anger and flames. Castalia is known to have a temper, one that can quickly turn violent, even. Troia carries a scar on her collarbone from the first time she witnessed one of her outbreaks; it is also the main reason why most of the others let Castalia remain so alone.

A tense moment passes between the two before the fire in her eyes die out, and Castalia's anger slips into a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Troia. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just startled, that's all."

Troia looks her friend over one last time before stepping forward and bowing. "No, it was my fault. I know that you don't like others to touch your drawings, especially while having a vision. Please forgive me."

Castalia sighs and looks down at the papers at her feet, a forlorn look now encompasses her face. While Troia may not have been able to make out anything from the random scribbles and harsh lines, there was clearly some meaning to be found in them - otherwise, Cas wouldn't appear so concerned over them. Castalia bends down and begins to compile them together.

Troia holds back for a moment but then kneels and begins to help. She glances over to her friend first, to make sure that it's okay with her to touch the papers now; Cas gives her a curt nod of approval.

"It's okay if you're not feeling up to going to the ruins today. I can wait." She knew how draining visions were and often took a toll on Castalia's body. Sometimes they were so bad that Castalia would lock herself away for several days straight until she fully recovered.

"No, it's quite alright. I'm feeling better already," assured Castalia, but there was an underlying tone in her voice that spoke otherwise.

"What if instead, we went to see Zoë? She's always talking about how we don't visit her enough," proposes Troia; they can always explore the Ruins another day. "It's still warm enough to go swimming, and I do need to collect more shells so I can finish the necklace I'm making."

A frown tugs down Castalia's lips. "Zoë doesn't like me."

"What?" exclaims Troia. "That's not true! We hang out with her all the time!"

Zoë is a river naiad and one of Troia's other close friends. The water being loves to play and cause mischief and is usually the first one to goad Troia into attempting a ridiculous stunt that usually lands the girl in more trouble than not. But being a water spirit means that Zoë doesn't like straying far from the ocean, so it was often up to the girls to go to her.

"No, she likes  _you_. She just doesn't say anything because you and I are friends," Cas explains, sounding unbothered by the fact. "Zoë and I haven't gotten along since she tossed my favorite sketchbook into the water two-hundred years ago. Centuries worth of visions destroyed, just like that." Cas thumbs over the leather binding of her current sketchbook, which looks weathered and worn-down from constant use.

Troia feels terrible for not realizing that two of her best friends don't even like each other, and all this time she's forced them to play together. "Why didn't you ever say anything? I would never have made you come with me whenever I visited her if I knew."

Cas shrugs nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

A silence fills the air between them as Castalia continues to organize her drawings. She sorts through them, examining each with something Troia can only call heartache. It's either that the vision she had was too distorted to prophesize correctly, or it was too upsetting for words. Troia prayed to the gods that it was the first.

Troia continues to help pick up papers until there is only one remaining. She grabs it and is about to hand it over, but something catches her eye. This one seems to have an actual drawing on it. She turns it over in her hands to get a better look. " _Oh!_ "

It was a portrait of Troia.

The composition is simple enough. There Troia is, kneeling in an empty room. She appears to be older in the depiction, by several years, and wears foreign looking clothes. A large, shapeless shadow towers behind her; faceless and menacing. A dagger rests casually in her hand — a pool of blood, stagnant at her feet. The worst part of all was the sickening smile that is on her face. It was haunting, and a queasy sensation fills Troia's stomach as the drawing of her unabashedly stares back.

Her heart beats as she looks at the image, unsure what to make of it. Castalia sees that Troia has frozen and quickly marches over, knowing what she is looking at.

The Oracle takes a stick of charcoal and wildly strikes three lines through the drawing, tearing the thin paper. Castalia's expression does not change, and neither does her breathing, as if there is no emotion behind her action. For a moment, the lines look like claw marks.

"There," her friend sneers and takes the destroyed drawing from Troia's hands, "that's much better."

"But it was your vision, Cas! What did it mean? Why did you see me?"

Castalia looks to Troia, and for a moment, the younger girl sees the flames return to the Oracle's honey-colored eyes. "It means nothing, Troia! Forget that you ever saw it! I was wrong."

Troia stands still, words lost in her throat. Her friend has never acted so coldly. Usually, she is so open about sharing her prophecies; Troia was Castalia's outlet, the one person she could share her visions with an not be ridiculed. Even when Castalia had trouble finding words to describe what she saw, or was emotionally upset, she always at least tried to talk through it.

Troia wants to know more, what Castalia saw and why she was the only clear image drawn. Why was she holding a knife? And whose blood was she sitting in? Was she now destined to kill someone?

Troia takes a breath and blinks—

.

.

.

A soft, insistent rapping at the door pulled Troia from her slumber. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes, massaging the memory away.

Sweet Castalia...

Troia hadn't dreamed of her dear friend in a quite a long while, and when she did, it often turned into a nightmare. It had been nearly five years, and still, Troia vividly remembered the day when she found the Oracle's body lying face down in the fountain, her skin pale and cool to the touch. They were supposed to go to the wishing wells that day, with plans of making daisy crowns.

It hadn't been until the royal guard had come looking for her at nightfall did Troia realize that she hadn't moved from her spot in hours. Crying, frozen, and hunched over Cas' unmoving, nonbreathing body. Her eyes had been so red and puffy, and her vision blurred with tears, that Troia couldn't see when Artemis pried her away from her friend's body and carried her back to the palace.

Troia grimaced at the memory. That was how Castalia usually came to her in dreams: cold, wet, and lifeless.

Without realizing it, Troia had reached up to her throat and began tracing the knot of scar tissue on her collarbone – it was barely visible now, but she could still feel it bundled beneath her skin, serving as a reminder.

Even all these years later, Troia still couldn't bring herself to step foot inside the water gardens – it brought up too many memories. Too much regret.  _'Cas, what did I do wrong? What didn't I see?'_

Perhaps she dreamed of her lost friend now because of the ceremony tonight. Troia was feeling nervous, anxious, even, and Castalia had always been the best when it came to calming her nerves. She smiled softly, still able to hear Castalia's words in her mind.

_'Worrying about things do not relieve the troubles of tomorrow, it merely takes away the peace of today.'_

Troia finally stood from her bed and stretched briefly. She winced when she felt a sharp pain come from her ribs. Artemis had been unusually harsh during yesterday's sparring match, barring nothing back. By the end of it, the two were sweating and panting heavily, having come to a standstill, each having managed to land several blows unto the other. Of course, as the less experienced of the two, Troia ended up a fair bit more beat up than her counterpart. Troia didn't need to look to know that a large bruise was already forming on the tender skin at her side. Perhaps, later on, Epione would give her a healing balm to speed up to the recovery.

She stepped over to the window and saw that the sky was dark. It was still hours away from morning, meaning she hadn't been asleep for long.

There was another knocking on her door, sounding louder and more impatient than before.

"Yes, yes, I'm awake!" Troia called as she went to open the heavy wooden door of her bedroom. A young Amazon, who did not look that much older than Troia, stood before her. "Is it time already, Myrrha?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

The chambermaid's face remained stoic as she stood in the darkened hallway of the palace. "Hessia awaits you outside. She will guide you to the ceremonial grounds."

Troia smiled and was about to thank Myrrha, but the woman promptly turned on her heels and left to care for her other duties. Troia faltered for a moment and felt a pang of sadness. It wasn't that long ago that the two of them got along rather well. She worried that after tonight, she would lose even more dear friends.

_'It's worth it,'_  Troia reassured herself, but even she knew that there was still doubt inside herself. If she had known what tonight would cost her several months ago, she might have changed her mind about agreeing to the Queen's offer.

Quickly dressing and pulling her long hair back with a silk ribbon, Troia exited her bedroom and made her way outside. She didn't run into anyone else along the way, as everyone was either sleeping or on guard duty elsewhere. No one cared to see her off.

Standing beneath the stone arches that acted as the entrance to the palace grounds, Troia spotted Hessia, who was patiently waiting for her.

"Princess," greeted the general. Even in the darkness of night, the fearsome warrior retained an elegant beauty to her. Troia was happy to see a faint smile on her lips; at least not everyone was against her. It was nice to know that some still had her back. "Follow me, please."

They didn't talk as Hessia led Troia through the quiet streets of Themyscira. Troia looked around, half-expecting to see her sisters still dancing and drinking. It was only hours ago that the entire island was out to celebrate the yearly festival, herself included.

Haloa was a celebration held on the longest night of the year in honor of Demeter, Dionysus, and Poseidon, thanking them for the harvest of the year to pray for an equally plentiful one next season. It was a time for merriment and thanks and promises to the gods to continue being faithful to the beliefs of the old ways. The Amazons feasted on hunted fowl, fish, and corn cakes. The best-aged wine was brought out and served in kraters for all. The warrior women happily drunk and indulged themselves for hours on end.

However, Haloa was not only considered sacred to the Amazons because of the gods they worshiped, but also because the winter holiday was a time for rites of passage. A time that could mark the beginning of a new stage in life.

And this year, at last, it was Troia's turn. It was tonight she would prove herself worthy.

The two came to a stop, standing at the top of a cliff which overlooked the ocean. Troia couldn't see the dark waters, but she could certainly hear the soft crashing of the waves.

"This is where I leave you," Hessia told her, gesturing with an arm toward a steep path that led down to the beach; a set of stairs were formed out of the hillside, their dark soil composite hard to see in the dark of the night. "She waits for you on the shore. Be strong, dear sister."

Troia looked at the older Amazon and nodded her head. "Thank you, sister. I know that there are those who do not agree with what I'm doing, and I fear that they may not forgive me, but I am glad to know that at least I have your support."

A broad smile spread across Hessia's lips, and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Troia's body. Troia could feel her muscles - ones strong enough to rip the head from a body - tense up around her and Troia felt safe and protected within them. "You make me proud, Troia," Hessia whispered in her ear. "You bring honor to the Amazons."

That was all the reassurance Troia needed to hear and a new swell of spirit filled her being. When they pulled apart, Troia nodded her head and said softly, "Thank you."

Without another word, the young girl hurried down the earthen steps, where the beginning of her new journey awaited.

* * *

✥.✥.✥

* * *


	3. The Gates of Dawn

◇  **Author's Notes:**

Thank you for the reviews! This will be a slow updating fic, but it's kind of my baby. I've wanted to write this since the first season aired all those years back. And I've tried, but have never been content with it. So here's to hoping that it works this time around!

* * *

.◆◆◆.

 _It matters not how strait the gate,_  
_How charged with punishments the scroll,_  
_I am the master of my fate,_  
_I am the captain of my soul._

 _— Invictus,_  
_William Ernest Henley_

.◆◆◆.

* * *

 **2  
****━━━━━━━━━━  
****┏━━━━━━━━┓  
****THE GATES  
OF DAWN  
**┗━━━━━━━━┛  
**━━━━━━━━━━**  
▽▽▽

 _'THIS IS NOT HOW I IMAGINED THIS GOING,'_ Troia thought to herself as she walked the length of the seashore, the only sounds to be heard being her own deep breathing and the soft crashing of ocean waves. It was pitch dark, and only a single torch was used to illuminate the path they walked, casting a warm, flickering glow onto the beach. Troia squinted her eyes, trying to figure out where exactly they were; she couldn't quite make out any recognizable landmarks.

 _'Just how far from the city are we?'_  she queried with curiosity, having previously believed that there was very little of the island she did not know. It made her a little nervous to be walking into the unknown.

Troia made sure to stay alert and keep her wits about. If they were trekking deep into the uninhabited zones of the island, the chances of encountering a monster would increase with each step, and, to be honest, the idea of fending off a flock of Stymphalian birds or an angered Karkinos was not something Troia particularly wanted to attempt at the moment. While she usually would have never backed down from the prospect of an epic monster fight, Troia didn't think it wise to engage in battle while she could barely see three feet in front of her, and without a proper weapon to provide aide, no less.

A jagged rock hidden just beneath the sand's surface caught her toe and Troia stumbled forward. "Ouch!" she hissed between her teeth, biting down on her lip. She allowed herself to silently curse for another second or so, hopping up and down on one foot, as she waited for the throbbing in her toe to subside. She prayed that would be the last unpleasant surprise of the night.

It was tonight, after nearly a year of on-going debates and tense conversations between many of the higher-ranking Amazons who were deciding on whether she was ready - or even the right candidate for the job - ,Troia was at last to be officially accepted as the second Amazon warrior to leave Paradise and join the world outside of the island, to provide aid and defend the people of the world.

Her greatest dream was becoming a reality.

But just because her dream was finally coming true, she still had no idea what was going on or even the details of what that would entail. For some odd reason, both the Queen and Diana had stayed awfully quiet and secretive about the ceremonial rite of passage.

Troia knew that when the title of Wonder Woman had first been won all those years ago, it had been through an extravagant display of prowess and strength and cunning abilities – a contest of champions to decide which Amazon was most apt for the role. Nearly every able-bodied person on the island chose to participate, vying for the honor to serve as the gods' emissary. Of course, it was none other than the Princess who had so easily defeated her sisters in combat to win the title and position.

While she wasn't receiving the same coveted title as Wonder Woman, Troia still had thought it reasonable to expect something at least a little similar to the process Princess Diana went through. Sure, it was a different privilege with considerably less power, one where she would be working for Wonder Woman, not with the gods directly – and she didn't have to fight others for it as it was an honor bequeathed by the Queen — but Troia had worked hard for this recognition and had come to believe that her anointment night would be, well, more of a public spectacle, too. Not some secretive, midnight walk down the beach.

 _'Be grateful for what is being handed to you,'_  Troia reasoned with herself. She was in no place to complain, especially given the circumstances of it all.

Troia stood straight, pulled her shoulders back, and continued at an attentive pace, curious as to what waited ahead.

Tall and muscular, her skin a tawny brown which the sun had freckled and richened over time, and indigo eyes that always gleamed with fervor for a challenge, Troia was growing up to become quite the Amazon. It was a great relief that at last, she was no longer the little, scrawny girl who could never keep up with the others - being the sole child on an island of immortals. No longer a black sheep trying so hard to fit amongst her sisters. She was coming into her own, and Troia couldn't be happier about it.

But, still, there would always be something that set her apart from her sisters:

She wasn't even two decades old.

Whenever Troia had asked about this, Hippolyta answered her by stating how the gods had thought it would be good for a new Amazon to join the ranks of Themyscira, as it had been over a half-century since the Crown Princess' creation – which had, in turn, brought much prosperity to the island. And so, the queen followed the gods' instructions and formed another child from the clays of Paradise, which was then brought to life through a bolt of lightning. A baby emerged from the sculpted earth; flesh and blood and a beating heart - instant life from nothing.

The Queen introduced the child as Troia – named for the ancient city the Amazons had once known and where their gods had been worshipped – and was the first new Amazon to grace Themyscira in over eighty years.

Amazons did not reproduce, for with their immortality so long as they remained on the island, they had no need for it. So having a newcomer join their society after so many years of maintaining a static populace was both welcoming, but also somewhat isolating for her. Only the Princess could relate to this experience, but Troia rarely was able to talk with her about it as she was more often than not absent from the island.

Troia was now fourteen years of age in both mind and body – at least by mortal count. The Queen had told her when she was little that her body would continue to grow until the gods deemed her to be at her peak form – which was why almost her sisters still appeared to be in their mid-twenties.

 _'Well, I've definitely been able to drink just as much as the others for a while now,'_  she chuckled to herself almost smugly, as if her ability to consume copious amounts of alcohol was an achievement. Thank the gods that the Amazons were blessed with such high tolerances and livers of steel.

Though while Troia may have been patient enough about her body growing large and strong with each passing day, tonight was different, and Troia could feel hastiness grow within her.

Admittedly, her head did feel a bit fuzzy, and her stomach was still warm from all the wine, but the few hours of sleep she had managed to slip in had helped to ease her buzz. Blinking her eyes to keep from dozing off, Troia lazily thought,  _'How much longer will this take?'_

"We are almost at the cove, young one," Diana spoke coolly as if reading the younger Amazon's mind. Troia found it eerie how Diana often knew exactly what she was thinking. Just another thing Diana was exceptionally phenomenal at.

Swiftly collecting herself and thoughts, Troia felt her cheeks warm in a blush, causing her to keep her head down in shame. Diana had been so quiet since they began the trek, that she had almost forgotten she wasn't alone.

After Troia had left Hessia at the edge of the capital, she had found Diana waiting patiently for her on the beach's bank. They had greeted one another and then Diana promptly gave Troia the simple instruction to follow her. Nothing more. No explanation for what was to ensue. Troia was both figuratively and literally, in the dark on what was happening tonight.

They had now been hiking in utter silence for nearly two hours. Troia had believed that the journey would have been short and quick, but seeing as they were still making their way to the ritual site, Troia was reminded just how large the island truly was.

 _'If we rode our horses, we would be there already,'_  she thought with annoyance, stifling a yawn. It gave her a reminder that, come the morning, she needed to go to the stables and check on Discordia, her excitable young Pegasus that was gifted to her by the Queen on her last name day. Troia wondered if she would be able to take Discordia with her; she'd hate to have to leave it alone, especially when none of the other Pegasi were nice to it. She'd have to ask Diana about that later.

The sand felt cold and hard beneath Troia's bare feet, and the cool winds that drifted in from the waters caused her skin to prickle. Troia thought of her bed, adorned with thick and heavy blankets, basking in the glow of the fireplace, wishing she was back there still asleep instead of walking the shores at such early hours of the day. After celebrating the Haloa all day and night, Troia was worn down and ready to call it a day.

Why did the most important night of her life also have to occur on the same day as the festival that involved dancing and celebrating for hours on end?

 _'No one ever told me why we have to do this in the dead of night, either,'_  she sighs irritably. Wouldn't it make more sense to celebrate in the daylight and with the others around?  _'Maybe the Queen and my sisters will be waiting for us. Wherever it is we are going…'_

Dawn was near, but the sky remained a deep purple, and the ocean waves crept high along the beach with the tide. The full moon provided enough light for Troia to see the edges of the dark jungle and the rocky cliffs to the north; she could barely make out the faint outline of spiraling towers in the Ruins. Looking over her shoulder at the beach they had traversed across so far, she saw pinpricks of light flickering in the distance; the comfort and warmth of Themyscira were beckoning her back, but Troia knew that she had to keep marching forward.

The water lapped at her toes and a small shiver ran down her spine; Troia rubbed her arms for warmth, but the friction only made her skin feel raw. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this cold - it wasn't often that she was every bothered by the weather.

Princess Diana strode gracefully along the shore before Troia, leading them to their destination. Her posture was perfect and her figure made her look that of the regal, warrior goddess that she truly was. Diana wore a long, silk chiton that flowed as if woven from water; her dark hair cascaded down her back like the beautiful waterfalls found across the island. The linen clock she donned around her strapping body, however, hid most of her beauty from sight. Despite the muted appearance that the dark clock provided, Princess Diana emanated a powerful aura, golden and bright – something that Troia was both in awe of and daunted by. It was power, and it was pure.

Diana had been absent from Themyscira for three months while serving in Man's World on her last deployment. Usually, she tried to visit her home island more often, but since her joining of the Justice League, Diana's presence in the Amazon nation had become much more sparse. She had only arrived back to the mystical island two days prior, all so tonight's event could take place – as she was the one responsible for conducting the ritual.

Troia knew very well that Diana still held mixed feelings about the ceremony and what it meant for the both of them going forward - she had overheard Diana argue with her mother, the Queen, about it the night Diana had arrived home, speaking in sharp whispers. It seemed that the Crown Princess did not believe it wise to bring another Amazon to Man's World, as Diana thought it could raise hostility in the mortal land; one Amazon living in there was already a lot for the people to accept as it was. On a regular basis, Diana faced discrimination and bigotry from those who were unwelcoming to her residence on the Mainland; the presence of another Amazon would most likely only lead to an increase of the amount of hate and fear and animosity people harbored for them.

Troia did not understand the mortals and why they were still so fearful. Wonder Woman had been consistently fighting to protect and defend the people of Earth for years, now, and yet, they still did not trust her.  _'Diana would lay down her life if need be. What else do they want?'_

The nations within Man's World, as a whole, were growing increasingly concerned about super-powered individuals and vigilantes; especially those of the Martian, Atlantean, Amazonian, or any other non-human kind. Troia had gathered from her studies of the outside world that various governments also began questioning why the United States of America had become the sanctioned home of the self-proclaimed Justice League. Because of that, many countries believed that the Justice League would act only in the interests of the United States, and not the world as a whole.

The Justice League continually responded to such allegations by stating that their purpose of creation and sole mission was to keep the world safe from all threats too large for orthodox security measures to handle; they only resided in the United States out of convenience, as that was where several of the members dwell themselves; but all nations and regions were equally valued. It was made clear that since the Appellaxian invasion in 2003 - the event that had brought the founding members together - that conventional military forces were no longer a viable option in some circumstances.

It had been less than a year since the Justice League had gone public, even though the organization had secretly formed shortly after the first alien assault in recorded history. To calm those doubts, the Justice League was currently working with the United Nations to organize a charter, which would permit the League to operate and hold jurisdiction in any nations' borders that chose to sign. If the charter passed, the Justice League would still maintain their base of operations in the United States. From what Troia could tell, there was still a long way to go before the League was granted any kind of sovereign power - not that it would stop them from intervening in global catastrophes if needed.

While the possible reaction the people in Man's World might have was Diana's primary concern - and the most substantial of reasons against bringing Troia back with her - there were additional issues raised. In fact, many of the Amazons were unsure how they felt about Troia's sudden exaltation. Some believed that with Troia being so young - and arguably still very inexperienced - she was not fit for the active role that was being bestowed upon her. Philippus, the top general of the Queen's guard, was very vocal in her disapproval of allowing Troia to travel to Man's World.

It wasn't that Philippus bore any malice toward young Troia, but rather the world outside of their safe and secure haven, Paradise; she regarded Troia to be too innocent and impressionable, which would make her susceptible to venturing away from the teachings and ways of the Amazons. Philippus argued that if another must join Wonder Woman, it then needed to be someone strong and grounded in their beliefs and virtues; something she thought Troia was not.

Troia wrinkled her nose, thinking,  _'I can't help it that I'm not thousands of years old, yet.'_  She wondered just how long it would have to be until someone like Philippus finally thought her to be ready.

Others brought up factors that the world was too dangerous and that they would essentially be sacrificing Troia's life by allowing her to leave. Artemis claimed that until Troia could beat her and the top warriors in a single match of combat, she should not be permitted - reasoning that in Man's World, Troia would be forced to fight against beasts and villains capable of feats that the Amazons themselves could not replicate. A few thought it unfair that Troia was being given the position instead of truly earning it as Diana had.

Rationally speaking, Troia understood where her sisters' calls for doubt and concern came from; none of them were technically wrong - she was still young and the most naive out of them, and it was unfair that she didn't have to work as hard for the position. Nonetheless, Troia couldn't help but feel pangs of sadness that her sisters were not supporting her through this; she was happy, so why couldn't they sympathize?

Queen Hippolyta, however, did not share the same sentiment as her daughter or the General. In fact, Hippolyta regarded Troia to be one of the most dedicated among the Amazons, was always actively learning and striving to become better at whatever she did - unlike many others, who had grown placid and sunk into a laid-back, leisure-based lifestyle. It was also because of her young age that the Queen believed giving Troia this would grant her an immense learning opportunity.

Wonder Woman had established herself after the gods decreed an emissary be sent to uphold peace and equality in Patriarch's World - using the stranded and washed-up military pilot, Steve Trevor, as her segue into the new environment. She had been the first Amazon to leave Paradise since its inception.

Troia would now go out to further serve that mission.

Hippolyta thought that because she was so young, Troia would be going into Man's World with less prejudice and bias against the male sex, compared to any of the other Amazons. This would be an integral aspect needed if she were to advocate the importance of harmony and fairness between all humans and other beings. There was no denying that a large portion of the Amazon population continued to judge and harbor much ill contempt toward Man's World, no matter how many years went by - they would refuse to forgive them for their past wrongdoings and offenses committed against the Amazon people.

Troia was still too young to understand the hate her sisters held for the other world just across the waters.

The Queen also hypothesized that Man's World would be more accepting toward Troia - not bitter, like Diana predicted - as Troia would be more proficient in adjusting to the vast amounts of culture and societal expectations she would be immersed into. The ideals of peace and harmony would never be taught or acknowledged, even, if Troia believed herself to be above and better than everyone in Man's World. Hippolyta sometimes also needed to remind her elder daughter of that.

After many heated debates and long months of discussion, the Queen, at last, had managed to persuade the Amazons that Troia was indeed the right choice for the task - though many were still resentful for it, for while Hippolyta did listen to each complaint put forth by her people, she had overruled the decision and had Troia continue on with her blessing.

That had been nearly three months ago, and now, finally, the ritual that would cement Troia's position as Diana's companion in Man's World was at last taking place.

 _'Let hope the Queen is right,'_  Troia mused, bringing her attention out fo her thoughts. Her stomach tingled with emotions.  _'I'm here now, though, and that's all that matters. If the others still do not wish to support my choice, then so be it.'_

With silence filling the air between the two once more, Troia took the opportunity to look toward the stars. With no light to disturb the peaceful night, the ebon sky twinkled full of nebulas and planets; every so often, Troia would catch sight of an oily shimmer in the air, denoting the mystical barrier that surrounded and protected Paradise from the outside world. Almost playfully, Troia reached her hand above her head and pointed to the exceptionally bright star, Algol, then slowly began to trace lines connecting the neighboring stars, mapping out the constellations just as Menalippe had shown her years ago. As she followed the path of Perseus, Troia thought of the great hero and wondered if he had ever felt scared just as she did then.

 _'I must be brave,'_  Troia told herself.

Amazons were to be strong and courageous warriors - it was part of their design. Growing up in a military-based society, Troia knew that emotions were never supposed to be shown, as they clouded one's intuition. However, Troia couldn't help but let feelings like fear and anxiety consume her thoughts at times. She was often frustrated with herself for allowing such feelings to emerge in the first place. Oh, how she longed to be like her Queen or Diana or Artemis; they were always so stoic and brace, facing any threat or challenge without a shred of fear about them, without a single doubt in their minds to hinder their actions.

 _'Why can't I be like them?'_  Was a question Troia often asked herself, especially in times of worry.  _'I am just as much an Amazon as they are.'_

Somewhere in the distance, amidst the walnut grove, an owl screeched and soared away from its hidden perch to fly overhead swiftly. The gray owl circles the two high in the sky, shrieked once more, then flapped its wings and returned to the dark jungle. Troia had stopped walking to watch the bird's flight and pondered what she had just seen; she had never been very good at augury but wanted to believe that because the owl was a favored symbol of Athena, the bird was acting as a good omen for what was to come.

 _'Or this is all a horrible mistake,'_  she dreadfully thought, with a deep pounding in her chest. Again, augury was not one of her strongest skills.

Troia then looked forward and saw that Diana hadn't seen her stop and was now several meters away. " _Skatá_!" she swore under her breath and hurried forward to catch up before Diana could notice Troia wasn't behind her. Tonight of all nights was the one where Troia did not want to be caught being absent-minded; she needed to be one-hundred percent dedicated and focused.

After another ten or so minutes, Diana came to a halt. The two stood at the center of a deep inlet along the beach. The surrounding cliffs had risen tremendously compared to when they had started, and the shaded cove was remarkably colder than the rest of the beach. Elysia looked o her right and saw a small cave with stalactites jetting down like sharp fangs, ready to impale anything that dared to venture inside. She hoped that Diana wouldn't make her crawl into it as part of the ritual.

Shivering - as Troia had not been allowed to wear a cloak, only her short, cotton tunic - she focused on her breaths in an effort to help calm some of her nerves as she watched impatiently while Diana turned to face the younger girl.

 _'This is it!'_  she thought, excitedly. _'I can't believe this is finally happening!'_

Troia's fingers twitched in eagerness. For years now, she had trained alongside her sistren in the ways of warfare and strategy, the ancient arts, philosophy and politics, and so much more. During that time, Troia had done nothing less than giving her all into everything she did. Maximum effort, she liked to call it.

Since the start of her warrior training, it felt as though Troia had to take five steps more to stay in pace with everyone else, working twice as hard. She would continue her sword training or combat exercises long after the other warriors finished for the day, not ceasing until it was too dark to see and her feet ached too much to stand any longer. It was grueling work, and every so often Troia would want to quit, accepting defeat - accepting that she would never be equal to her sisters.

But Troia never did. She would always persist.

 _'And it was totally worth every drop of sweat, bruise, blister, and broken bone!'_  she proudly told herself. Being able to see that all her hard work and dedication was now allowing her this fantastic chance, well, she couldn't be happier. It was more than validating. It was exhilarating.

The Princess towered over Troia as she stood in her full height; her piercing blue eyes narrowed as she faced Troia, as if judging her for all her worth.

"Kneel, sister," Diana commanded. Despite the words being spoken softly, her voice reverberated through the rocky cliffs and filled the atmosphere. It was if her voice was the voice of the gods itself.

Troia gave a curt nod and toppled to her knees. Her fingers drifted along the coarse sand, allowing the small, wet grains to embed themselves beneath her nails. Quickly, she found a stable stance and waited, holding her breath with anticipation. Troia was unsure whether she was supposed to look up toward Diana's menacing glare or keep her eyes fixed on the ground. Surprisingly, for the amount of time Troia had waited for this night to come, she had never trained or prepared for what the ritual would entail. No one had even told her what to expect; not even Diana or the Queen.

 _'I suppose us Amazons do tend to be rather cryptic,'_  Troia reasoned, almost smirking at the notion. Having natural intuition was a crucial element of being a great warrior; it allowed one to adapt and adjust according to the situation - no matter how strange or alien in nature.

"Tonight, on this Winter Solstice, you, dear sister, shall embark on a Quest," spoke Diana, her voice clear and strong. "Once you begin this journey, there will be no turning back. Now is your only chance to renege from this duty that is being bestowed upon you."

 _'Am I truly ready?'_  Troia honestly asked herself. Her body felt numb as she began to have reservations about what she was getting herself into.  _'Was Philippus right? Are there others more capable for this duty?'_

The kneeling Amazon paused, her fingers digging into the sand as she was overcome with memories. All her life, Troia wanted nothing more than to prove herself as a worthy Amazon. She remembered the first time she picked up a sword; Troia wasn't even big enough to ride a full-sized horse on her own at the time, but she wanted to show Artemis - who was responsible for her training - that she could handle such a weapon. Of course, Troia ended up holding the blade wrong and nearly impaled her foot with it after it slipped from her grasp. Artemis thought it was hilarious and used the incident to implicate that Troia wasn't as worthy as the others, as sword-wielding cam naturally to all Amazons.

Troia, however, took that experience and turned it into her drive to better herself. It became her resolute never to allow her inexperience to make such a fool of herself again. She wanted nothing more than to show her sisters that she too was strong and a formidable warrior, which is why she had spent all her free time training and learning all she could. After several years of constant hard work, even Artemis had to admit that Troia had grown and progressed into something the island would be proud to call a real Amazon.

Now, being given the opportunity to leave her home and venture into an unknown world to start anew, Troia knew that this was her chance to show the world who she was. No longer was she the weak girl who couldn't handle a sword or block a punch. She had become a fierce warrior, and she would use her skills to help stop the perilous evils that plagued their planet.

Troia, now full of restored determination, looked up and met Diana's stare. "I take the path of perseverance, vowing never to forsake the responsibility of the Amazon way," she replied, her voice confident and matching the strength of Diana's. She blinked twice after speaking her vow; she didn't even need to think about it, the words had effortless flowed out.

"Good," said Diana, with a hint of a smile. Troia's heart fluttered. Perhaps Diana was coming around and finally seeing that she was indeed ready for this role.

Reaching to her side, Diana pushed her cloak back to reveal an encased weapon; she placed her hand on the sword's hilt and unsheathed it from the leather scabbard. The silver metal glimmered in the moonlight, and Troia couldn't help but wonder how much bloodshed that sword had wrought. How many lives had it taken in the name of justice and peace?

"My sister, bow your head." Diana's voice was like velvet and swirled through the air around them. Troia didn't understand how she could sound so peaceful and light while simultaneously holding a large blade above her head.

Making eye contact with the Princess' blue gaze one last time, Troia closed her own eyes and leaned down so that the top of her head was close to level with the shore. The long, plait her hair was tied in fell over her shoulder, with loose stands pooling around her face, tickling her nose and sticking to the corners of her mouth. Troia batted her lashes to keep her eyes clear; her fists clenched at the earth.

Troia listened carefully to the sound of sand crunching under heavy approaching footsteps. Her heart pounded fervently in her chest. _'There is no need to worry. I've trained for this, and the Queen believes in me. Hessia believes in me. And I know that Diana believes in me, even if she does not say it,'_  Troia told herself, feeling a sudden wave of worry and uneasiness wash over her. Her spine tickled with awareness; the Princess now stood directly above her.  _'I am ready. I am a warrior. I am an Amazon!'_

But her self-calming words of reassurance didn't stop Troia from flinching when she felt Diana's icy blade on her shoulder.

It was exceptionally heavy, pushing the right side of her body down. Troia peeked open her eyes and turned her head ever so slightly; her cheek brushed against the smooth metal, shocking her with just how cold the sword felt against her sensitive skin. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins, and Troia thought of how close her neck was to the sword's edge.

"I appeal to the gods," Diana called out, her command a booming echo, "to mark this day as the rebirth of our sister. She will start anew and lead of life of justice and righteousness, leading the world onto a better path! Let me pray to you, O' mighty gods, and ask that you give our sister power and courage to face the dangerous challenges and perils that have yet to come; to give her the wisdom needed to make difficult choices, and the confidence to never doubt her actions. I call to Gaia, first out of the void, who brought all things into being, mother of all that is, who knows all her children, to hear the words I speak on this day, to witness the oath made before you. Hear my plea, O' powerful gods, and give her strength!"

Troia felt the heavy sword lift from her shoulder but waited for more directions before moving. Her arms began to tremble beneath her weight.

"Rise, sister, and face your judgment," ordered Diana.

Slowly, Troia pushed up from the ground and stood tall before her older sister. When she glanced forward, she found the tip of Diana's sword aimed directly at her, leveled with her heart. Troia's chest tightened at the display.

"Show your devotion to this cause and your willingness to give your life is so need be."

Instinctively, Troia knew what she had to do now. Reaching out her arm beneath the sword's blade and turning her palm upward, she looked Diana in the eyes and calmly responded, "I am ready to give my life."

Never breaking eye contact, Troia firmly pressed her hand against the razor sharp blade and deliberately pulled her arm back toward her body. The sword painstakingly sliced deep into the tender flesh, and when she reached the blade's tip, Troia saw a thick red line run from the base of her palm down to the end of her middle finger. Blood began to pool in her cupped palm; Troia clamped her hand shut, squeezing against the cut to draw out even more blood.

The wound stung like Hades, but Troia knew that she couldn't show weakness. Not now. This was about proving her strength; after all, if Troia couldn't handle a measly flesh wound, how was she ever expected to survive fighting the evils of Man's World?

Kneeling on one leg, Troia reopened her hand and crushed the fresh injury into the damp sand. Wincing slightly from the intense stinging sensation, Troia licked her lips, and with conviction declared, "I pray to you, O' gods; let this small sacrifice show you that I am ready. I pray to you, mighty Zeus, king of the gods; let me serve you and all those of Olympus, acting as nothing more than a humble servant."

And in that instant, a thunderclap boomed throughout the cloudless sky. Zeus had heard her and accepted the offering.

Troia's heart raced as she carefully pulled her hand away, revealing a distorted and bloodied handprint on the sands' surface; her lifeblood slowly seeped into the earth. Troia stood and watched Diana, who looked pleased by the actions.

"Well done. Now, come with me."

Wiping her hand on the fabric of her white tunic, Troia followed Diana as she strolled toward the ocean's edge. The Crown Princess took several steps into the water, the waves smacking against her knees. When Diana turned, she noticed the hesitation in the younger girl's eyes.

"Trust me," the Princess soothed, extending her arm out for Troia to take.

For a moment, Troia didn't move as she stared at the dark waters in front of her; her legs felt like stone and her mouth had turned dry. For the past few years, Troia had taken great care to avoid the open waters. It wasn't that she couldn't swim - because she could, and was rather good at it - but rather something else. The ocean was vast and unforgiving and could take the life of anyone, no matter how great.

And ever since she had found Castalia's body in the Water Gardens, body bloated with foam seeping from her mouth, and her skin blue and wrinkled and cold to the touch, the most water Troia could stomach since then were baths.

But Troia knew that she had to follow if she didn't want everything that had happened to be wasted because of her fears.  _'Amazons are brave. Diana doesn't let her fears stop her,'_  she told herself, taking a deep inhalation.

Reaching out, Troia clasped onto Diana's hand and stepped into the water. Her legs quivered and her heart raced, but she found comfort in knowing that Diana was there for her, leading her forth. Diana would never allow something terrible to happen.

The coldness of ocean waters jolted her, but Troia bit her cheek and continued forth, feeling her feet sink into the silky, underwater sand. Her hand stung as the salt water sloshed against the open wound; Troia saw a small trail of blood swirl around her. By now, the waves had reached Troia's upper torso, yet barely touched Diana's hips.

 _'Perhaps I should have prayed to Poseidon more,'_  she half-heartedly joked, trying to calm her nerves.

Since the start of their journey, hours had speedily gone by, and the moon that had once shined directly down upon them were now receding behind the great island mountains, making way for the morning sun, which had just begun to edge over the sea's horizon.

Diana and Troia stood close together, several meters from the shore; Diana kept a firm hold onto Troia's trembling shoulders, as if the young girl would drift away is she let go. "This is the final step, sister. You have sworn your loyalty to the cause, and the gods have not rejected your request to follow in my path. Have you settled upon a name?"

Troia nodded her head.

When Queen Hippolyta announced that Troia had been chosen to join Diana in Man's World, she had been told that she would need to pick a name to go by while there, like how the people called Diana by the title of Wonder Woman. The Queen allowed Troia to decide on her own but told her to do so wisely.

She had spent months thinking about what she would want to be called and came up with several possible choices. The options seemed endless, too, especially with all the past Greek heroes to use as inspiration. There was Atalanta, the brave huntress, or Athena, if she had wanted to honor the goddess; even Olympia, in tribute of the entire pantheon she worshipped. She wanted to be called something that the people of Man's World would find reassuring and trust, yet have a name that held meaning and value for what she and Diana stood for. Wonder Girl had been tossed into the ring at one point, and for a good time, she considered it. It would be a great honor to be named on Diana's behalf.

It took her time to settle on the one she would be happy with. Looking back now, she felt silly for not realizing the obvious choice. It was the only right one for her.

Troia leaned in to whisper her chosen moniker to Diana. The Amazon Princess laughed when she heard what had been decided upon and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, that's a fine choice."

Moving back, Diana securely held onto the back of Troia's nape and lowered her until she was near parallel to the water's surface. From a concealed pocket on the inside of her cloak, Diana produced a small vial. The Princess uncorked it and held it above Troia's head. "Are you ready?" she inquired.

Troia nodded.  _'As ready as I'll ever be.'_

Diana then exclaimed out in prayer. "I now pray to the goddesses who gave the Amazons life. Who sanctioned our creation and gave us this land!"

The five goddesses were the holiest and most revered on the island, ranked higher than Zeus himself.

"I call to the foam-born Aphrodite, goddess without peer, and mender of torn bonds; I ask you give your patience and compassion and endless love. I call to the fleet-footed Artemis, fair maiden of the forest, guardian of the innocent and wild; I ask you to give your joy of independence and the solace of self-reliance. I call to the grey-eyed Athena, mother of wisdom, and holder of the Gorgon shield; I ask that you give your insight, steady temper, and good judgment. I call to Demeter, the queen of the fruitful earth, friend of the farmer, and goddess of seasons; I ask for the gift of sustenance to always endure. I call to the hearth warmer and tender of the altar flame, the first-born of Kronos, Hestia; I ask from you your gentle-heart and hospitable ways."

Diana tipped the bottle forward and dripped the liquid from the vial's lip, emptying it onto the crown of Troia's head. It was oil, most likely olive, and as it dribbled down her forehead and past her nose, Troia picked up the aromatic scents of honey and lavender, which it had been infused with.

"Gods of Olympus! You have accepted my sister's offering and allowed her to continue on this new journey. Now bear witness as she steps into this new role bestowed upon her with your blessings. Let all that she was wash away in these sacred waters that you have blessed so long ago, and rise anew as a warrior and messenger of peace!"

A silence filled the atmosphere as Diana finished shouting to the heavens. The moon was now gone, and the warm radiance of the early morning made the waters glimmer like diamonds.

Closing her eyes, Troia took a deep breath before she felt her body be forced below the surface, allowing the cold ocean waters to engulf her. She held her breath and waited for Diana to pull her up. She began to count.

One…

_'I am safe.'_

Two…

_'I will not drown.'_

Three…

And right as Troia began to get antsy, her lungs pressing against her chest with aching pressure, her body was swiftly pulled upward; when her face broke the surface, Troia took several deep breaths, allowing the air to flood back into her lungs.

Diana quickly looked at the younger girl with a warm smile before turning her head back to the open skies and pronounced, "Gods of Olympus, I give you Troia!"

Yes. She had decided to keep her name. It was the most important and personal thing she had, and if she could learn to share it with the people of Man's World, well, that was the greatest form of trust she could think of.

Looking toward the horizon as the rosy fingers of dawn reached out across the sky, the newly anointed Troia beamed a dazzling smile, exposing a bronze glow at her cheeks. It was a new day. Everything was going to be different from there on out. Her new life had just begun, and she couldn't wait for the next page of her story to unfold.

* * *

✥.✥.✥

* * *

◇  **A/N:**  After this, it'll be Troia in the Big Bad Real World! I wanted the ritual to feel ancient and mystic, but to that extent, I also don't know too much about ancient Grecian rituals. I hope it wasn't too cheesy or weird!

Also,  **SEASON 3 SPOILER!**

.

.

.

My girl Donna finally made an appearance in the show! And even talked for a few seconds! Fingers crossed that she gets more time, too! Ahh! I'm so happy! First, she shows up in Titans, and now this! Truly #blessed lol

Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed! Love to hear any thoughts or questions. Constructive criticism is always welcomed :) 


End file.
